cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Marshallamieron/Operation: Psychic Waves
Well I have Been thinking some Maps making with Final Alert2: Map Editor that I don't have. ( If possible please give a link to make this map I been wanted this but went I searh, links don't work and I'll be really happy to your Help) Well: hope you enjoy it!!! Operation: Desert Dunes This a Yuri Faction Mission where you must complete the Missions below and defeat the Allieds and Soviets to the next mission. The key aspect is the second mission. 1) Locate the Soviet Nuclear Missile and Destroy it. (Locate and Destroy the Silo) 2) Construct the Psychic Beacon where the Nuclear Silo was. (Construct the Beacon) 3) Using the Psychic Beacon, You must defend it from the incoming waves of Soviets and Allies until the Mind Controlling is Complete. (Defend the Psychic Beacon until it is Complete) *The one next is what is writen mission First the Mission will begin with Initiates paradrop by a Paradrop plane ( about 10 dropping 5 each will appear) and the Yuri MCV will appear guarded by 3 Yuri clones. Before you can control your units, 3 Masterimnds will appear and will briefly explain by Yuri in the Transmission , about in the middle of the tranmission,1 will control 2 Conscipts and 1 Guardian GI and will show the Limits of control, the other one will control 4 Allied engineer and Yuri explain the effects of that happening, the Engineers return to base thought. And then a Bio Reactor will automatically will build and the game Begins. The three units control by one of the Mastermind will be yours. Their is 4 Oil derricks on the south of the base but guarded by 3 Apocalypse tanks. On the middle of the map is Tech Battle Lab guarded a small Allied-Soviet base( It is already conrol by the Soviets) and must taken to access the Allied Grand Cannon (Explain later). It should be Noted that you cannot build Chaos Drone, Psychic Dominator, Yuri MCV, Floating Disc, Submarine pen and Boomers, Magnetron, Genetic Mutator and Hover transport. There is sometimes that they will taack with a KIrov and Allied-Soviet Paradrop that may shot down your base.After destroying the Nuclear Silo, a Hover transport will appear and will drop a other Yuri MVC and deploy because your first base is ambush. Yuri will highlight the Psychic Beacon template and explain it.The Beacon is expensive and will take long to construct, to build it you need at least 1 Bio reactor and a Yuri Construction Yard to power.After Building it, Yuri will congradulate you and will sent Reinforcements every 5 Minutes of the third Mission to defend the Beacon. 20 Minutes of Guarding, the Beacon Activates and Controls the Two bases and Yuri is Victoruos. Key Aspects: #It should be noted that the mission could fail if: :: 1) If the Construction yard is Destroy. :: 2) The Beacon is destroy. :: 3) The Entire Allied base is destroy. :: 4) The Beacon is build in the wrong place. : 2. The Beacon can be constructed if their is Yuri Battle Lab : 3. Capturing the Central Tech Building will allow free Grand Cannons to be build (4 Pieces) around the Psychic Beacon to defend, However, it's not your control. Quotes that I Assign in the Mission. Category:Blog posts